Here Comes Your Man
by Tallperson
Summary: This is how i pictured Here comes Your Man before i actually saw the episode.


Here Comes Your Man: Part 1- Sean is back in town and everyone is happy, especially Emma.

In Emma's bedroom Emma and Manny are getting ready for their first day of their senior year.

Manny says "I'm soooo nervous for skool today." She puts on her make up in the mirror.Emma lays she sits on the bed and ties her shoes."You're nervous? Have you seen this huge zit on my face?" says Emma.  
Manny says "That's a pore , Em. You're face is spotless"  
"Yeah. Whatever. I just can't wait to see Peter.'"Of course.Just hope there are some new faces at Degrassi this year."  
"Yeah. That'd be nice" says Emma as she grabs her bag and walks out with Manny behind her.

At degrassi…spinner is pacing around near his locker.Jimmy is next to him

Jimmy says "Dude.Will you stop it already! I'm getting dizzy."

Spinner says "Sorry. It's just Darcy is supposed to be back today and it's our anniversary.

Jimmysays "Oh.well speaking of girls, here comes mine."

Spinner, confused, says" I didn't say girl…oh."

Ashley smiles and says "Hey Jimmy. Spinner."(she kisses Jimmy)

Spinner says "Hi Ahsley.."

Ashleysays" Um yeah, Spin.Don't seem too pleased to see me.

Spinner says "Oh, sorry"

Jimmy inclines his head and says "He's just nervouse cuz of Darcy."

Ashley nodds and says " Oh. Still going on strong huh. That's so sweet."

"Yeah.Just can't wait till she gets back"

Emma and Manny are walking towards Degrassi

Manny says"Ah.the fresh smell of Degrassi tulip, fresh cut grass. Hooray!"

" Ok, I think it's safe to say you are 100 off your rocker.""What? You aren't happy? It's our SENIOR year! Finally! We're almost adults."  
"I don't know. I just feel like something's missing"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Something like… I don't know. Just something new, or unexpected…"

Next Day... Peter drives Emma to school.  
Peter sighs and says "Oh. I just love this new car."  
Emma replies " I know it's like having my on little chauffeur."  
"The chauffeur that's gets paid with kisses from you."  
Emma laughs and kisses him.  
Emma drops her phone. "Oops, where is my phone..."  
Peter looks to the side to see Jay and a certain old bad boy.  
Peter lets out a rough breath "Great. Hogart got another wannabe thug to hang out with."  
Emma, still searching for her phone says " Huh? He what- "she stops when she sees Sean  
"Oh my gawd." she says  
" What?"  
Emma's eyes lighten up as she says "Sean?"  
We see Sean and Jay walking towards them with ice cream cones.  
"Emma!" Sean yells  
Emma gets out of the car, saying "What are you doing here?"  
"I moved back! I'm back!"  
"So? You're back at Degrassi?"  
"Yep. What, I don't get a hug?"  
"Oh, sure."They hug and Peter coughs, as does Jay.  
"Oh, hi Jay." Emma says lamely "And this is Peter. Peter this is Sean"she says as Peter stands next to her  
Peter says "Nice to meet you Sean." he puts his arm around Emma  
Sean sees this. "Oh. You two are-"  
" Lovebirds in heat." Jay says, smirking.  
Emma smiles and say wittily "Didn't know you even knew what a bird was, let alone love."  
"Oh, come on Emma. That's kind of harsh. You know considering our HISTORY."  
Emma sends daggers at him, with her eyes" JAY."  
Sean is confused and says "What do you mean, history?"  
Emma looks at Jay pleadingly.  
Jay takes the hint "…Uh, Just. Me and Emma here went through some stuff and decided to become friends. Or at least not tear each other throats out all the time."  
Emma sayu thank you with her eyes and says "Uh. Yeah, Exactly."  
Peter pipes in with "Well we got to get to school, so we're going to go."  
Jay says "Yeah, we'll meet ya there."  
Emma, confused says " We? You mean. They let you back in?"  
Jay looks at her and smiles "Yeah, green peace that's right."  
"Oh… Come on peter. Let's go before I say something I'll regret..."

The next day at school, Emma saw Jay walking through the hall. "Jay! Jay, wait up." she yelled as she followed him. Jay stopped, turned to her and looked her up and down. He smirked at her and said, "What up, Emma?" Emma said, "Wow, you've never called me Emma before. Well, not that I can remember right now."  
"So, what is this some type of clarification of your name or what?"  
"Oh", she said as she looked down and back up at him." I just, well, I wanted to say thanks for not telling Sean...Or Peter about...well you know."  
Jay looked as if he soften up and said " Hey, I didn't want Cameron kicking my ass."  
Emma could see through his charade " Sure, of course...But it was sweet. Unjay like. But nice." Jay put his arm on her arm. "Hey. I didn't come back to get on your bad side ok? I got your back."  
Now, in slow motion, Emma turns her head, to see Sean walking past them, with an unreadable expression on his face. Jay's hand is still on her arm and her mouth parts as she sees him. She turns her head to Jay, looks at him and backs away, hurrying to her next class.

Emma walked to her next class of the day: U.S. History. She looked around the room to familiar faces, but one stood out. She took a seat by the face. "Sean Cameron. Nice to see you actually showed up for class."  
He smiled and said, " Well, you know. Trying to keep my record clean."  
Emma laughed. "OK." She looked at him and smiled. And all through class Sean and EMMA laughed and talked just like old times. The bell rang and Emma readied herself to go home.  
"Hey, Emma."  
"Yeah, Sean?"  
" Look. I know we have our past. Which is not really shiny, but, let's just put it behind us."  
Emma smiled, "I'd like that."  
Sean smiled and nodded "Ok. That's cool." Sean and Emma walked out the halls.  
"So are you going to Darcy's homecoming party on Friday " asked Emma.  
"I don't even really know Darcy," he replies.  
" Well then, I'm inviting you to come along."  
" Cool, sure, I'll be there." He stopped and smiled at her.  
" Sean Cameron. It's really you." Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Manny.  
"Yep", said Sean. "It's me, in the flesh."  
"Hey" she says giving him a hug.  
"It's good to see you too Manny." says Sean. Emma felt a pinch of jealousy as she saw them hug. That was weird, she thought.  
"Manny, did you get the part." Says Emma, and to Sean, " Manny acts now." And Sean just nodded.  
" Well, yeah, but…"  
Emma: what?  
"Well", said Manny as she took a deep breath. " I play an Alex."  
"Huh?…. Oh…Well, it IS acting, don't worry." Says Emma and she notices that Sean looks confused.  
" Yeah, and I don't have rehearsal until the week after next." Says Manny.  
"Ok, I'm lost. What's an Alex?"  
"Oh, Jay didn't tell you? Um, Alex and Paige dated. That's kind of why they never got back together." Says Manny and Sean looked too shocked for words.  
"Now that's…well, wow." He says and Emma and Manny laughs.  
"Sean, you have a lot of catching up to do," said Manny in her Lucy voice, pointing her finger. "And Emma will have to fill you in."  
Emma laughs and Sean just smiles at her. Gawd she is beautiful, he thinks to himself. They continue to walk when Peter walks up. "Hey Em!" and he kisses her cheek. "Manny, Sean."  
Many and Sean nod to him as though it was a hello.  
Ok, awkward, Emma thought as they continued to walk in silence to go outside. It was awkward walking with he ex and he r new study. But why? Did she still have feeling for Sean? No, of course not, she thought. I couldn't, could I? No, no. No.'  
"Um!" she blurted out as they hit the side walk. "Me and Manny have to go to that thing to go to. Remember Manny." "Huh?" said Manny, confused.  
"You know", she said with wide eyes. " Snake want us to help pick out Mom's birthday present."  
"Oh!" said Manny catching on. "Yeah! Duh! Silly me…Well, bye Peter, Sean." And they left.  
At home…  
"Ok, Emma", said Manny as she painted her nails on the bed, "Details. Why are you so afraid to be near Sean? Tell me, cuz I really wanted to ride in Peter's new car!" "What" said Emma as she did her homework at the desk.  
"Oh, come on Em. Spike's b-day isn't until next month!"  
"Ok! I- I felt awkward. I mean, it's Sean for crying out loud. It's just weird with him and Peter there. And together. I mean, Sean and I are friends now but"  
" You want more" finished Manny.  
" No. Not more… At least I don't think so. No! Besides. He probably came back for Elie."  
"Ugh.Yeah right. Ellie's still drooling over my man. Never though I'd be in Ashley's position…but with out the being cheated on…"

Jimmy and Ashley sat at the restaurant called Mable Sable. It was a French sushi place. Weird, I know. Jimmy wore a yellow tea and jeans and Ashley wore a reddish flower shirt with short sleeves and a skirt. They had decided not to dress up as a little rebel push. Lols.  
"So, this is nice", says Ashley.  
"Yeah, it is." Said Jimmy. "Cuz I'm here with you."  
"Aw." said Ashley. " Well, that was sweet.  
"Just like you" says Jimmy smiling at her.  
" Thanks. You know all these compliments are gonna get you a big reward."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?  
"ah-ah-ah. Nope. Can't tell you."  
"Ah, come on. I gave you compliments. And lots of kisses" says Jimmy smiling at her and she has has no choice but to smirk. " Good things come to those who wait." Is all she says." The waiter comes with their food and they mumble thank yous. After eating, Jimmy sits back and looks at Ashley. " This is. Wow. Who would have thought we'd be back together."  
Ashley says, " Oh, come on. We were Degrassi's cutest couple. It was bound to happen. We just needed to…Grow."


End file.
